Although attention is being paid to the removal of chips and coolants or lubricants from machine tools that perform metal cutting operations, most of the time it is unavoidable that chips or other debris settle on the workpiece, its surroundings and on the machine components. Upon completion of the machining process the machine components in the work area, work tables, clamping devices mounted on the tables and the workpieces are covered with chips, cooling lubricants and other debris. Therefore, the work area is typically cleaned manually either following each workpiece or from time to time after several workpieces have been machined. The protective doors of the booth are opened, and the work area is hosed down. However, most of the time this is only feasible if the machine tool is not in operation which reduces the available operating time.
The required labor results in additional personnel expenses, and the loss in operating time increases the machine costs per each machined workpiece.